


harder

by SinginInTheRaine



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Grief/Mourning, fuck to forget
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinginInTheRaine/pseuds/SinginInTheRaine
Summary: Grief can be complicated. Diana tries to help.





	harder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



Diana wound her fingers through Lois’ hair, before tugging her head back, exposing her neck and making her push her breasts up. She bent her head, nuzzling her lips against Lois’ clavicle.

“I could go harder,” she whispered against Lois’ skin. “I’m very strong, you know.”

Lois whimpered under her touch, her head bending back even more as Diana’s hand gripped her hair harder, tugged with more intensity.

“Have you forgotten him yet?” Diana murmured.

“No.”

“Then harder it is,” Diana answered.

She bit down on Lois’ skin, pushed her fingers deeper inside the other woman.

Lois closed her eyes. Clark danced in her vision. Tall, strong, hovering just above the ground. 

Grief welled up in her chest, threatening to overcome her.

Diana’s fingers moved faster, harder. Lois felt her breath grow shallower, a familiar sensation building in her gut.

“Focus,” Diana commanded, and she pushed Lois’ legs further apart, bent her back even more than Lois would have thought possible.

Lois felt her head start to spin. It was getting harder to remember. Harder to focus on anything but the fingers inside her and the warm breath on her chest.

“Harder,” Lois whispered.

Diane complied. And Lois finally forgot.


End file.
